


Forbidden

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was purely forbidden.</p><p>Their status wouldn't assure them a quiet living. </p><p>The Agent was in search of the Assassin.</p><p>Forbidden love couldn't last eternally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

P R O L O G U E

 

A significant track led up to the Underground Area, Sehun was accompanied by his Partner Chanyeol. They were surveillancing the Gangnam District in Seoul, the past hour had been dedicated to an interrogation which took place at an Apartment Building Complex located in the densely populated District. Crimes were detected last evening, alerts were sent out as the Agents from the Underground Area were assigned the task to protect the busiest Districts. Both Agents were given the task to figure out the line of work which was connected to the perpetrator. Agent Chanyeol had been neglecting most of his given tasks as he wasn't agreeing with certain rules that were mainly attached to it. Residents living near the Area were addressed, homes of suspicious people were investigated, but it led to nothing seemingly important. The Agents were called back to the Underground Area, where they would get more details on the case. Agent Chanyeol walked passed dozens of E level Agents, his gaze stern and sharp. The Agents located on this level of the Underground were aware of Agent Chanyeol's position as well as his fleeting patience. Agent Sehun passed the E level with a knowing smirk plastered on his face, snickering lightly at the sight before him. He shook his head, amused. Both men took the elevator to their assigned level. Seconds were spent in silence as they walked side by side through the Underground corridors. They were expected at the Practice Room at the end of the corridor. 

"Agent Park, Agent Oh." Kyungsoo greeted the two Agents with a subtle nod, before signaling them to take a seat. Kyungsoo was an A Level Agent, his position and tasks were completely different from the other A Level Agents. Most Agents were assigned to crime cases, which required travelling overseas. The Agents at the Seoul Base Underground Area were instructed to qualify as a disciplined Agent who managed the skills of an A Level Agent. Seoul Base Underground had several bases in foreign countries, it was an advantage. Korean, Japanese and German Agents were all based to operate in their righteous continents, Agents would often visit other continents if their given tasks require to do so. 

"We've received a particular indication," Kyungsoo pulls a paper out of the printer, before he sets it on the table and shoves it towards Sehun.

"A message containing an invidual indication," Sehun scans the paper, and he's quite curious as to how and why his full name is written at the bottom of the paper.

Agent Oh Sehun,

Let's meet in Nakano, Tokyo.

You might receive your answers.

"Who had sent this in?" Sehun inquires, albeit very insensitive.

"It's anonymous." Kyungsoo replies as he places the paper in its map containing several other files regarding the Gangnam District case. Chanyeol leans foward as he places his folded arms on the table.

"What are you insisting? You want Sehun to visit Tokyo?" Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol, and nods afterwards.

"It could be a step to accomplishment," Kyungsoo adds, Chanyeol questions his motives as to how safety would play a significant role in the entire situation.

"Agent Oh wouldn't be on his own, A Level Japanese Agents have been informed."

"This is personal information, it shouldn't be accessible." Sehun points out, uncomprehending how his full name was included in the message.

"We have taken that into account. The Japanese A Level Agents will engage in your safety. That's our definite priority, Agent Oh."

"Agent Park and I are Partners, I would like to suggest a cooperation." 

"Your full name has been stated in the indication, we should work according to the given rules." Kyungsoo elaborates, unbothered at Sehun's unprofessional behavior.

"There are barely rules stated in that pathetic message." Sehun stands up, incredibly annoyed at the outcome of this unnecessary meet-up. 

"This is the Head Level's final decision," Kyungsoo says decisively, as he packs up his belongings and strides towards the doors. He turns around, as if he forgot something.

"Agent Oh, you'll be expected at Incheon Airport at nine PM. Have a safe flight." 

-


	2. Chapter 1

Krystal emerged from the office, looking unavoidable sullen. Her heels clicked against the luxurious high-gloss floor as she swayed her hips from side to side, barely bearing the thoughts of her partner being uninterested in their current dying relationship. Her delicate fingers were wrapped around a file, it contained a profile of a South-Korean Underground Agent. Krystal had been hesitating, but her knowledge of Jongin's latest errands were small. Jongin usually avoided sharing any classified content, this had Krystal doubting his words very often. Jongin had been very committed in the beginning of their relationship, he used to plan their dates when he was available, and off work. Things went rather slowly the past couple of weeks, Krystal had spent three to five evenings a week on her own as Jongin would be at work until an unthinkable hour. She hadn't complained though, Jongin warned her at the start of their relationship, before they decided to move in together. She had to know what she was in for, she was willing to adapt to any changes back then but months of deprivation and silence had Krystal envious of the hours Jongin would spend at his work. 

Jongin was currently at home, his current state he was in was undeniably horrifying to witness. Krystal was brave, Jongin wouldn't be content with the newly found discovery he would learn about in a couple of minutes. She walked into the livingroom, chin tilt up, making her surprisingly courageous. Jongin was seated at the diningtable, head bowed.

"Jongin," Krystal started steadily. Jongin tilted his head up, meeting Krystal's scrutinizing gaze. He gave her a once-over, grimacing at the revealing dress his Partner was wearing.

"What is this?" Krystal avoids the obvious displeasing gaze Jongin is sporting as she reveals the reddish-orange file. Jongin's brows furrowed as he caught on. He stood up in a slow pace, as he slowly approached Krystal who stood at the entrance of the livingroom.

"How did you get this?" Jongin's voice sounds rough and unpleasant to the ears. Krystal takes a step back, momentarily regretting her actions.

"That's not crucial at the moment," Krystal replies, halfheartedly as she leans against the pillar on the side. Jongin laughs menacingly, as he takes a step forward and reduces the distance between them. Krystal gulps visibly as she tries to hide the file behind her back. Jongin is quick to snatch the file from her hands, before he takes a step backwards. 

"This file right here, doesn't concern you." With that, Jongin grabs his keys on the diningtable before he takes quick strides towards the foyer, his jacket is laid on the lounge chair in the foyer. He picks it up and drapes it over his shoulder before leaving through the Fiberglass frontdoor.

-

Jongin had left his temporary home located in Tokyo, he was peeved. His work files weren't of importance to Krystal, they were very classified and should've been hidden to unable any access. His vehicle was parked outside of the garage, he opened the passenger door and got inside. He started it up and drove out of the Metal gates surrounding his property. The roads were filled with dozens of vehicle's, residents and tourists. Tokyo was magnificently beautiful, his missions often required him to travel to Seoul or Busan where he was well-known with the areas, giving him several advantages regarding his tasks related to the missions. Tokyo was a considerable challenge, Tokyo required lots of knowledge, intrepidity and courage. Jongin was aware that he possessed them all. The latest mission he got assigned to required a lot of braveness, he was set to deceive South-Korean Underground Agent Oh Sehun. The Agents of Seoul were after the legendary Assassins, their knowledge of the well-known Assassins went as far as only knowing their wrongdoings. They were running after people, but they barely had any personal information. His task seems very easy, Agent Oh Sehun would arrive in Tokyo tonight. Agent Park Chanyeol would stay back in Seoul, which was a foolish decision from the Underground side. He arrived at Baekhyun's home, who lived outside of the busiest areas of the Metropolitan City. 

"Jongin, mate." Baekhyun held the door wide open to let Jongin inside. Jongin patted his colleague on the shoulder as he brushed passed him. 

"Are you prepared to welcome Oh Sehun?" 

"We should take extreme measures if he has Agents watching us," Jongin replies with instead of relating his answer back to the question asked. 

"He wouldn't."

"We possess excellent Assassin skills. Our abilities are qualified." Baekhyun adds confidentially. 

"Problems won't surface, we should handle it diligently." 

"Any other doubts?" Jongin is fed up with Baekhyun's thoughts on what he thinks are his insecurities although Jongin would prefer to be prepared for any unexpected occurrences. 

"Tell me what you found out about our target," Jongin replies casually, hiding his emotions regarding Baekhyun's misleading question. Baekhyun seems very radiant as he sets three pictures in front of Jongin. 

"These were taken last week. The one on the left portrays Sehun in formal clothing, attending a Underground celebration. He was seen with his Partner Park Chanyeol. Both of them left after forty minutes. The picture in the middle was taken at Sehun's home located on the outskirts of Seoul, he apparently lives on his own. The last one was taken during a Third Level mission, the Third Level implies the high risk of the mission." Baekhyun explained thoroughly. Jongin studied the pictures intensively, he would need to engrave Sehun's face into his mind. 

 

"Treat him well, Jongin." Baekhyun warns Jongin, they might be skilled Assassins but they had their ways of deceiving their victims.

"Oh Sehun will surely suffer at my hands." Jongin embraced his words, assuring Baekhyun he would do his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought of the first chapter.
> 
> Your comments motivate me to write much more!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

"Listen, you've got a good two hours to complete this task." Baekhyun recapitulates in a swift diligent manner as Jongin pushes his earpiece in, before collecting the short knives he carried with him, the knives were strapped under his shirt against his belt. They were brief safety measures, albeit Jongin was prepared for every given task.

"Any information on a suspected cooperation between Oh Sehun and the Japanese Agents?" Jongin asks deliberately as he fastens his belt. 

"We haven't found anything suspicious," Baekhyun snatches a blank crumpled paper off his desk and writes the appointed address on it.

"This is the address, it's in the vicinity of the Kameido Hotel. We've sent Yixing, to keep an eye out on any strange activities." Jongin sighs deliberately, he is capable of finishing this task by himself. He's one of the best Assassin's Tokyo has ever known.

"That's all I need to know?" Jongin asks afterwards.

"Yes, Sehun will be there in twenty. Get him to talk, be gentle though. We're dealing with South-Korean Agents." Jongin laughs silently, completely amused at his Partner's remark.

"We're Assassins, we don't do gentle." Baekhyun scoffs, as he shakes his head before gesturing Jongin towards the door.

"The van is waiting outside for you, Yixing will be driving." Jongin was stood at the door, as he briefly turned around at the mention of Yixing. Jongin shook his head before leaving through the doors, unaware of Baekhyun's light snickering.

It took them fifteen minutes until they arrived at the chosen address. There was no place for conversation as Jongin was studying the documents of Agent Oh Sehun. It would give him a first mental image of the Agent he was meant to meet in five minutes. 

"Take care," Yixing said as he watched Jongin walk towards a café on the opposite side of the Kameido Hotel.

-

Sehun was seated in a corner in a café near the Kameido Hotel he had searched on the internet yesterday. He had been sent over to Tokyo on his own, he had indeed met up with the Japanese Agents just in case something would occur he couldn't control. Sehun wasn't all too elated to be sitting in a foreign country on a mission without his Partner beside him, showing his support. Sehun was tapping his fingers on the round table in front of him impatiently, as his gaze was set on the entrance of the café. He diverted his eyes for a moment, the second the bell above the entrance rang, his head snapped towards it, curious to see who it would be. A man walked inside, clad in dark clothes. He wore a black hat, covering a part of his eyes. Sehun's brows were furrowed as he watched how the man slowly walked towards his table. Sehun held his breath, unknowingly as his eyes scanned the unfamiliar figure before him. The man sported a small glinstening smirk as he pulled the chair out, before he sat down and took his hat off to set it on the table. The café was nearly empty, it was very late and near closing hours. A silence stretched around the space, as Sehun kept his gaze fixated on the man before him.

"Agent Oh Sehun," Sehun nodded miserably, he wasn't focused and he was oblivious of his actions. Jongin sat at the opposite side of the table, grinning at the sight before him. Jongin thought it would take more than just the mention of his occupation and his full name. Sehun suddenly blinked constantly before he bowed his head, shaking his head slowly before he inhaled a fresh air of breath. Sehun looked up, his facial expression blank and surprisingly unreadable.

"I've traveled to Tokyo to get any accurate answers on the crimes taking place in Seoul lately," Sehun said, getting the point across of the reason why he was present in the first place. Jongin nodded, seemingly understanding the circumstances Sehun was in, albeit he wasn't completely working along. Jongin stayed silence, as he observed the other. Sehun leaned forward, as he tried to calm himself down by counting to ten, even though he knows that method has never helped him.

"The only thing I came here to disscus is the crimes taking place in Seoul, could you please cooperate?" Sehun tried asking nicely, although his facial expression mainly showed disdain and aggravation.

"I would love to help you out, Sehun." Jongin started, Sehun was skeptical as he kept his gaze on the unknown man before him.

"Under one condition,"

"I'm an Agent, keep that in mind. You won't be able to-" Jongin cut Sehun off, unremorsefully.

"Spend the night with me, I'll provide you with answers and solutions." Sehun was startled at the given condition, he wouldn't give in easily. He had no knowledge of this unknown man's profile, therefore he couldn't risk doing anything reckless, which might affect his career in the long run.

"That's an impracticable request. I haven't got any information about you," Sehun pointed out the obvious, contradicting the request.

"Kim Kai, twenty-four. Born in Busan, South-Korea." Jongin shot Sehun a knowing glance, feeling satisfied at the disbelief portrayed on Sehun's face. Sehun stays silent, as he fights through the urge of standing up and leaving this café without any evidence regarding the latest crimes in Seoul. Sehun links his hands together, in a calm deaneanour.

"Is that enough?" Jongin asks mockingly as he places a file on the table before pushing the file towards Sehun, his fingers still set on the ends of the paper, which unables Sehun of taking it. Sehun scans the file, his eyes are caught staring at the date written on the brown envelop, March 21 2016.

"Let's leave." Sehun suggests, Jongin cocks his head to the side as he observes Sehun's following steps.


	4. Chapter 3

“Tell me anything you know on this specific case,” Sehun requested as he took a seat on the leather swivel chair positioned against the wall of Jongin’s extravagant penthouse. Jongin positioned himself on the sofa opposite of Sehun, he folded his legs and stared directly at Sehun. Sehun frowned deeply, uncomprehending the gaze Kai was throwing in his direction. This might’ve been a rash plan, Sehun thought, murmuring profanities under his breath silently. Jongin laughed at the sight, he was playing a character after all.

 

“You would spend the night with me first, Sehun. Let’s not forget about that deal, yeah?” Jongin added, as he noticed how Sehun slumped in the chair, probably exhausted. Jongin smiled at the foreign sight, he’s in a relationship with Krystal but staring at Sehun in that position still felt foreign to him. Jongin removed the smile of his lips as soon as he noticed Sehun was blinking at him, unfazed. Sehun heaved a long sigh, pretending to agree with Jongin’s terms without showing any irresponsible reactions.

 

“Tell me whoever you are, Kim Kai. Or shall I search for your online documents?” Sehun wasn’t fazed, he was seated calmly.

 

“I thought whatever I’d said back at the café was enough,”

 

“With your kind, I’m not so sure. You could be an imposer for all I know, right?” Sehun tilted his eyebrow, gauging the other’s reaction to see if he guessed correctly, his instincts were clawing at the back of his mind, a mere warning appearing. Jongin kept his posture upright, giving nothing away.

 

“I’m not very certain what you meant with the first sentence but I’ll let it slide this once,” Sehun cocked his head to the side, scrunching his eyes in determination as he crossed his legs before sitting upright, he couldn’t slack off on this certain mission.

 

“This is a warning, I’m an Agent from Seoul. I’ve been sent here to retrieve certain information because you apparently claim to have this certain information. I wouldn’t want to waste any second more if you’re prepared to tell me anything,” Sehun said, voice not wavering once as he gave Jongin a onceover. Jongin surely wasn’t intimidated as he gave Sehun one of his best smiles, the Assassin smile he would sent his target before killing him in any murderous way, Sehun wouldn’t have to know.

 

“I’ve been informed of that specific detail, Agent Oh.” Jongin sounded mischievous, Sehun scoffed briefly, he wasn’t intimidated. At all.

 

“Get on with it then,”Sehun gritted out, unable to stand the man any longer.

 

“Get on with what? A quick fuck? My pleasure, majesty.” Sehun blushed against his will, Jongin noticed the change of the Agent’s facial expression and laughed dryly at the impact he had.

 

“This is childish behaviour, you should know what I’m here for!” Sehun’s eyebrows were drawn together, his shoulders were stiff and he was on the verge of yelling. Jongin hummed, he wasn’t backing down this instant. He shall make this a night to remember. Jongin stood up slowly, as he treaded towards Sehun who was eyeing Jongin with slight malice in his eyes, proving Jongin’s following task to be slightly difficult.

 

“Keep your distance,” Jongin ignored Sehun’s demand and willingly climbed onto Sehun’s lap as he was close enough, Sehun shrieked, obviously suddenly distracted. Jongin placed his palm on Sehun’s chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the sudden unannounced touch. Sehun breathed heavily as he tried calm himself down, but he wasn’t succeeding so far.

 

“You’ve come a long way. Let’s play for a bit, yeah?” Jongin whispered suggestively as he cornered Sehun against the wall, his groin came in contact with Sehun’s clothed thigh, causing a soft moan to leave Sehun’s lips reluctantly.

 

“You’re on a job, but look at you moaning for me.” Sehun cursed mentally, he shouldn’t give in but Jongin was being very persistent.

 

“You’ll get the envelop and much more if you comply this once, Agent Oh.” That might’ve been the trick for Sehun, his eyes opened up in a hurry as he scanned his surroundings but a slightly heavy body enabled him to perceive his surroundings. His hands flew up to the clothed chest of the man on top of him, he tried pushing Jongin with force. Jongin stumbled slightly but maintained his balance seconds after.

 

“No, no. I won’t let you off like that, there should be something in it for me, shouldn’t there be?” Jongin thought aloud as he placed a hand underneath Sehun’s chin, tilting his head up slightly. Sehun was struggling against his hold, Jongin glanced at every single detail on the Agent’s face, he was stunning.

 

“Beautiful, very tempting.” Jongin whispered, as he pressed his slightly chapped lips at the base of Sehun’s neck, mouthing the following words there.

 

“Stunning. You wouldn’t want to leave Tokyo after tonight,” Sehun clenched his teeth together, averting to hurt Jongin in any way possible as he knows he’s capable of doing it but he shouldn’t as long as he isn’t in actual danger, he wasn’t aware that Jongin could hurt him as well.

 

“We’ll see,”Sehun breathed reluctantly, permitting Jongin to act as he pleases. Jongin smirked at Sehun’s response and started grinding their bodies together, Sehun tried keeping himself intact but was slowly failing as he felt it was highly impossible to keep the endless whimpers inside.

 

-

 

Clothes were shredded last night and were lying on the floor of Jongin’s master bed room. Their naked frames were covered by the expensive satin sheets Jongin had ordered recently. Jongin was staring at Sehun who was still asleep, his neat hair was a tangled disaster but that might’ve been due to Jongin’s exploring fingers. Jongin was very content with the way last night ended, he wasn’t certain if he could give Sehun the information he needed now, he might keep the Agent a little longer. He climbed out of bed, and strode off to the bathroom. He was used to walking around naked in his penthouse as Krystal wouldn’t be present. Jongin left the bathroom after washing up quickly and doing other necessary stuff. He dried his body with a clean towel he took off a rag and continued towards his bedroom to see Sehun was finally up. Sehun was searching for his clothes but was unwilling to get out of the bed, Jongin laughed slightly as he walked towards the edge of the bed, still very bare.

 

“Morning,” Jongin hums contently with the sight in front of him. Sehun bends forward, unaware of Jongin presence behind him. Jongin darts his tongue out and licks his lips at the pleasurable sight but it’s very early for this.

 

“Shouldn’t do that,” Sehun isn’t quick enough to retrieve his clothes as he tries to lean back, but Jongin is quick on his feet as he leaves the towel on the floor and climbs on the bed, his arms encircle around Sehun’s waist, Sehun screeches.

 

“It’s just me,” Jongin whispers, this sentence wouldn’t calm Sehun down at all. Jongin is exactly the reason why Sehun screeched anyways.

 

“Give me the envelop and everything else I need to know so I can book a flight back to Seoul,” Sehun demands, voice stern as he turns his head sideways. Jongin grins at the man in his arms, he’s willing to give Sehun any information, of course, that was the deal. But he wasn’t letting Sehun go without telling him a few other things.

 

“Listen, you’re getting all of that. I’ve promised you after all, right?” Sehun stays unresponsive, this causes Jongin to press a kiss underneath his bottom lip. Sehun tries to lean away but Jongin’s grip on him is powerful.

 

“Stay until the evening, you’re receiving everything after dinner.” Jongin said, it wasn’t a request in the slightest way. Sehun wouldn’t until he received the knowledge Jongin currently possessed.

 

“That’s not the fuckin’ deal and you know it,” Jongin shrugged his shoulders.

 

“It won’t hurt you to stay a little longer, Sehun. You were loving my presence yesterday when I probably fucked you five times,” Sehun turned his head back, shameful.

 

“Just a little longer, you won’t regret it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.


End file.
